


Kisses Stealer

by Hyuwujin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuwujin/pseuds/Hyuwujin
Summary: Changbin sneaks into Hyunjin's bed and makes himself a lil comfortable





	Kisses Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> listen its 1am i didn't read it so please dont hate me if there are any typos etc. ignore the first part i have honestly no idea what did i write

Hyunjin was watching videos on his phone. Who knew you can burn so much time on your phone while watching slime videos- they were coming one after the other and you just can't stop. Can you develop an addiction to slime videos? because if it was possible, hyunjin needed to get a treatment as fast as possible. It was disgusting to touch (it wasn't like he tried to make it once in the dorms and almost destroyed the living room and it turned out to be the ugliest piece of trash he's ever seen, and he's living with mr. lee minho- a walking trash) but unbelievably satisfying to watch. How does that kind of relationship is called?

answer was soon to be given when a little (heavy) ball of skin and hair jumped on him, making hyunjin to sigh.  
"changbin, get the fuck off me."  
the ball just wrapped his hands around the attacked boy and burried his head in the other's neck, humming against his neck. It was ticklish. Hyunjin was ticklish.  
Before he'd start laughing too hard he kicked the older off him, swearing and trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling off him. when things were back to usual, so did the videos shown on the phone's screen.  
Few minutes passed, with changbin's attemps at gripping the sheets to stand up and his mumbles mixing with the sounds coming out of hyunjin's phone, until the other finally managed to crawl back into the bad, this time laying without disturbing.  
another moments of silence passed until the short boy realized what he was watching (changbin was known as a great lyricist and producer, but it still took him a lot of time to process things).  
"oh, don't tell me you're going to make this shit again. last time you tried it a piece got stuck in my hair and the stylists were so mad at me." he said, turning off the phone.  
The memory made hyunjin wheeze, so he got hit on the head, just making him laugh even more.  
"i'm not going to make it again, but i won't hesitate to make the stylist mad at you again. better sleep with one eye opened."  
"don't threaten me, hwang hyunjin." changbin warned, pointing a finger, when the latter just rolled his eyes.  
they kicked each other until changbin wrapped his legs loosely around hyunjin's waist and they both continued to watch slime videos, adding very-much-necessary amusement sounds any time something a bit intresting happened ("she popped the bubble, binnie!" "shit, i just blinked. let me see it!"). It was all wonderful until a very specific short boy started to kiss a very specific tall (and handsome) boy's neck. Instead of letting it disturb him and make him blush, the very specific tall (and panicked-gay) boy decided to ignore and continue watching the way much attractive videos.  
Changbin was making weird noises while pressing kisses onto his jaw, so hyunjin put his phone away and stared at the ceiling, letting the older making his way towards his lips.  
When they were a few inches apart from actually kissing (mouth to mouth. it was very stressing) changbin was uncontrollably starting to giggle, and that was when hyunjin blushed.  
"shut up and finish what you started." all the courage in the tall boy's body was needed to say that sentence, and the surprised look on changbin's face quickly switched to a smirk.  
"alright then." he leaned forward and connected their lips softly, only to disconnect them few seconds later because now they both were giggling (and changbin's ears were painted red).  
In the second round, changbin pressed lots of short and cute kisses on hyunjin's lips, and a single one on his nose.  
Hyunjin, as a response, made a sound that it's closest description in words was 'ounghfh' and pulled changbin into a real kiss. Tongue and everything that is included (changbin almost touched his butt, but quickly moved his hand).

"what the hell, hyunjin? your lips are even bigger than before."  
"that happens, binnie. now get off my bed."

Eventually, changbin found his way to the floor again.


End file.
